


Jour 29 - Soin des blessures

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-neuvième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Heh. Ne va pas croire que je vais t’accepter seulement parce que tu m’es venu en aide. J’aurais pu m’en sortir seul. »





	Jour 29 - Soin des blessures

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

« Nh, doucement… »

 

La douleur l’irradiait. Une sensation désagréable de brûlure se propageait au niveau de ses plaies où s’attardaient de fins doigts qui tenaient entre eux une petite compresse enduite d’un liquide frais, dont l’odeur venait lui titiller les narines. Ses prunelles à la couleur émeraude ne quittaient pas le garçon qui s’occupait méticuleusement de lui, sans dire un mot. Ce dernier s’appliquait à fourrager dans ses plumes, à la recherche de la moindre blessure à désinfecter.

Revali n’aimait pas cette situation. Comment avait-il pu se montrer négligeant au point de se faire attraper l’aile droite en plein vol au-dessus du désert Gerudo, par la morsure d’un Moldarquor qui l’avait intercepté en jaillissant du sol ? Pourquoi avait-il dû se faire sauver par Link, qui se trouvait _heureusement_ dans les parages à ce moment-là ? Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que ce même Hylien l’avait recueilli alors que le Piaf demeurait inconscient, et qu’il s’était décidé à le soigner ? Lorsqu’il avait repris connaissance, celui-ci s’était déjà mis au travail. Il se sentait terriblement humilié. Lui qui refusait de possédait des dettes envers quiconque, le voilà qui se retrouvait à en avoir une à l’égard de ce soi-disant Héros.

Cependant, force était d’admettre qu’il n’existait pas vraiment d’autres alternatives à cela : son aile avait été trop abîmée pour qu’il puisse se renvoler jusqu’au Village, et à part Link, il ne voyait pas trop qui aurait pu le soigner, dans les environs.

 

« Heh. Ne va pas croire que je vais t’accepter seulement parce que tu m’es venu en aide. J’aurais pu m’en sortir seul. »

 

Non, probablement pas. Mais il ne tenait pas à perdre la face, devant Link, qui se contentait de poursuivre sa tâche, tripotant l’aile atrophiée de l’oiseau.

 

« Enfin, je suppose que je dois tout de même te remercier. Alors merc—AH ! »

 

Un cri lui échappa alors que le blond tenta de replier son aile, et un choc électrique se répandit en l’intérieur de celle-ci. Légèrement surpris par cette exclamation de la part du Piaf, l’Hylien lâcha ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains, et le membre retomba, incapable de se redresser. Elle semblait cassée. Il aurait pu le deviner, certes. Mais maintenant, il en avait la preuve.

Bon sang, il allait devoir retourner au village à pattes. Et ne parviendrait pas à s’entraîner pendant un moment. Tout cela le désavantageait beaucoup. Comment montrer sa valeur, s’il n’était pas capable de voler ? Comment combattre le Fléau dans cet état ? Heureusement, le danger ne semblait pas encore imminent, mais qui sait quand il déciderait de s’éveiller ?

Il soupira, alors que Link se redressa de son chevet, et qu’il sortit de la pièce où les deux se trouvaient. Revali ignorait même où il pouvait bien se trouver, d’ailleurs. A en juger par la température et le matériau composant les murs l’entourant, il était encore quelque part dans les contrées Gerudo. Peut-être la chambre d’ami de quelqu’un qui aurait accepté de les héberger, en le voyant blessé ? Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir, puisque l’Hylien revint rapidement auprès de lui, ramenant avec lui ce qui ressemblait à des bandages.

Sous le regard attentif de l’oiseau, il s’empara délicatement de l’aile brisée, et la souleva en évitant le plus possible de faire le moindre geste brusque. Malgré tout, bien qu’il fût reconnaissant de cette initiative du Héros, Revali ne put empêcher une petite grimace de douleur. Il dût serrer le bec afin de ne pas geindre de nouveau.

Puis, Link commença à enrouler le bandage autour du membre, emballant celui-ci méticuleusement.

 

« Ce n’est qu’une bande de fortune. Il faudra que tu la fasses traiter convenablement, une fois rentré chez toi.

\- Woah, mazette ! Il sait parler ! »

 

L’Hylien ne répondit pas à la pique lui étant adressée. Revali n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il n’entendait pas souvent le son de la voix du blond, après tout. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il s’exprimait si peu. Et il savait très bien que ce n’était pas à cause des provocations de l’oiseau, puisqu’il agissait de la même manière avec les autres, même envers la Princesse Zelda. Peut-être n’avait-il pas reçu une bonne éducation, et qu’il rencontrait quelques difficultés à s’exprimer ? Ainsi, pour ne pas salir l’image de la Princesse, il préférait garder le silence ? Il l’ignorait.

Dans tous les cas, il opina au conseil de son rival. Même si cela le gênait, il savait qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment d’autres choses à faire, dans ce cas-là.

Il attendit patiemment, que le pansement soit terminé, recouvrant la totalité de son aile, et faisant même le tour de sa nuque afin de se stabiliser. Il éviterait ainsi d’empirer son état le temps d’arriver au Village Piaf. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à l’Hylien, avant de se redresser du matelas sur lequel il se trouvait, atterrissant ainsi sur ses pattes, sans que son membre ne se balance, et ne le fasse ainsi davantage souffrir. Le petit blond observa son travail, s’assurant sûrement que les bandes tenaient correctement, avant d’esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Bon, Revali se devait de l’admettre : malgré tout, Link demeurait des plus purs, et l’on sentait bien qu’aucune mauvaise intention ne découlait de lui. Mais pour autant, il ne l’acceptait toujours pas. Il lui en faudrait bien plus pour lui prouver qu’il était digne du titre de Héros.

 

« Comme je le disais, avant de me faire interrompre… Merci. », déclara le Piaf.

 

L’Hylien hocha la tête, en réponse. Son sourire se changea cependant en étonnement, lorsqu’il sentit l’aile valide de l’oiseau se poser délicatement sur le sommet de son crâne. Il releva son regard saphir vers lui, témoignant de l’apparition d’une expression reconnaissante chez celui-ci. Pour la première fois, il pouvait ressentir une once de sympathie à son égard, de la part du Champion. Peut-être ne le trouvait-il pas si bon à rien que cela, finalement.


End file.
